This invention relates to a camera. More particularly, this invention relates to a disposable camera which is capable of being carried in a shirt pocket. This invention also relates to an associated method of taking photographs.
A recent development in photography is the disposable camera. Generally, such cameras are somewhat smaller than the conventional single lens reflex cameras preferred by afficionados. The disposable camera, however, is simple to operate. It is only necessary to aim the camera and press the shutter release button.
A problem with such disposable cameras is their size. They can be carried in a glove compartment of an automobile or in a briefcase, purse or coat pocket. However, they are too bulky to be carried in a suit or shirt pocket.